Sheet stacking tray assemblies are known in the art and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,390 to Clark et al. Conventional sheet stacking tray assemblies have one or more adjustable guides. For example, a paper tray in a printer typically includes a guide that is adjustable to accommodate paper of different sizes.
However, guides can be shifted out of position when a sheet stacking tray assembly is loaded, unloaded and/or the like. For example, a guide can be shifted out of position when the dynamic forces of the stack act against the guide as a tray is pushed home with force.
When a guide is shifted out of position, the capabilities of the resource that houses the sheet stacking tray assembly are often comprised. For example, the resource could be unable to detect the correct size of the media that has been loaded. In addition, the media stack could become offset relative to the machine registration datum, which could affect print quality. In addition, an offset stack might cause a paper jam. Paper jams, in turn, can frustrate customers and can reduce the overall feeding quality and capabilities of the resource.